


Perché il fuoco uccide solo se l’uomo impartisce l’ordine

by Shireith



Series: Corsa delle 36 ore – I Edizione [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shireith/pseuds/Shireith
Summary: Katara odiava l’immagine che Zuko aveva di sé, perché non era altro che il riflesso di ciò che era un tempo, un tipo di persona che non sarebbe stato mai più.





	Perché il fuoco uccide solo se l’uomo impartisce l’ordine

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa alla _Corsa delle 36 ore – I Edizione_ indetta da Torre di Carta  
> Prompt: 58. «Il fuoco uccide qualsiasi cosa.» ( _Shining_ , Stephen King)

«Il fuoco uccide qualsiasi cosa, Katara.»

Alle volte – soprattutto quando si comportava in quel modo –, Katara avvertiva il desiderio di imprimergli un sonoro schiaffo in volto, proprio lì sotto i suoi occhi color oro, che ora la scrutavano in tono grave. Tuttavia non lo fece, perché il pensiero di poterlo ferire in alcun modo era più forte di qualsiasi altro istinto.

«Sono solo sciocchezze» ribatté, indispettita, ricevendo in risposta l’espressione confusa dello stesso ragazzo che teneva in ostaggio il suo cuore. «Se quelli della Nazione del Fuoco usano il fuoco per fare del male, la colpa è solo la loro, perché sono degli stolti.»

Zuko schiuse le labbra per rispondere che _sì_ , la Nazione del Fuoco brulicava di stolti, dei quali il primo era il suo stesso padre. Di tutta la sua famiglia, solo sua madre e Iroh si erano opposti apertamente alla politica di Ozai, ricevendo in cambio solo sciagure. E, come loro, nemmeno Zuko condivideva le idee del padre, ma, stolto, l’aveva capito troppo tardi.

L’accusa di Katara non era dunque niente di nuovo, per lui.

Ma prima che potesse farglielo sapere, Katara aggiunse: «Il fuoco uccide qualsiasi cosa? Per favore! _Tutto_ può uccidere. E se tu pensi di essere come _loro_ solo perché controllate lo stesso elemento, allora sei veramente un idiota!»

Benché a primo impatto potesse sembrare un insulto, Zuko colse immediatamente il vero senso di quelle parole e sgranò gli occhi dalla sorpresa: era veramente dalla sua parte, Katara? Lei, che aveva visto sua madre venirle portata via e la sua tribù essere dimezzata per colpa della Nazione del Fuoco, lo sosteneva? Lei _credeva_ in lui?

Katara iniziava a provare una frustrazione tale che presto avvertì gli occhi pizzicare e le labbra tremare. Era stato difficile, per il suo cuore, riuscire a perdonare Zuko, tanto che all’inizio non gli aveva concesso nemmeno il beneficio del dubbio. Ma poi, lentamente, aveva imparato ad accettare la verità. Ora quello stesso ragazzo che aveva detestato per mesi e mesi era lì, di fronte a lei, gli occhi carichi di malinconia, di _dolore_ , risultato di tutto ciò che il suo povero animo aveva dovuto subire. Un’infanzia strappatagli via dal più crudele dei padri, cui ancora Zuko ostinava paragonarsi. Proprio non riusciva a capire di essere un giovane speciale, che, nonostante gli anni spesi a brancolare tra i soprusi e le incertezze, era finalmente riuscito a comprendere quale fosse la retta via. Katara odiava l’immagine che Zuko aveva di sé, perché non era altro che il riflesso di ciò che era un tempo, un tipo di persona che non sarebbe stato mai più.

E in quel momento, Zuko avrebbe potuto piangere. Per la prima volta dopo anni, non sarebbero però state lacrime di dolore, bensì lacrime di gioia, di commozione, di _sollievo_ : Katara, una delle persone migliori che avesse mai avuto l’onore di conoscere, riponeva fiducia in lui, portatore del fuoco, che niente distruggeva perché niente voleva distruggere.

Perché il fuoco uccide solo se l’uomo impartisce l’ordine.


End file.
